wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Na Saint-Johnie. Rzeka była wtedy pusta w tej części swego biegu. Ani jedno światełko nie ukazywało się na przeciwnem wybrzeżu. Światła Jacksonvillskie kryły się za kolanem przystani Camdless, w miejscu, gdzie się, zagina ku północy. Tylko ich odblask bił w górę, zabarwiając najniższą warstwę chmur. Chociaż noc była ciemna, gig z łatwością kierował się na wodzie. Ponieważ żadne wyziewy nie wydobywały się z Saint-Johnu, byłoby łatwo śledzić i ścigać ich czółno, gdyby jaki statek południowców czekał na nie, czego Gilbert i jego towarzysz nie przewidywali. Obaj zachowywali głębokie milczenie. Zamiast płynąć w dół rzeki, byliby woleli wyszukać Texara w Jacksonville, spotkać się z nim oko w oko, zwiedzić wszystkie lasy, wszystkie przystanie wy brzeży Saint-Johnu. Tam, gdzie się Jamesowi Burbankowi nie powiodło, możeby oni byli szczęśliwsi. Jednakże rozsądek kazał czekać. Gdy federaliści staliby się panami Florydy, Gilbert i Mars mogliby skuteczniej wystąpić przeciw Hiszpanowi. Zresztą, obowiązek im nakazywał znaleźć się przededniem we flotylli komendanta Stevensa. Jeśli tama da się przebyć prędzej niż się spodziewano, to młody porucznik winien być na swym posterunku bojowym, a Mars także na swoim, dla kierowania kanonierkami, poprzez ten kanał, którego głębokość znał w chwili przybierającego morza. Mars, siedząc w tyle gigu, z całej siły wiosłował pagają; Gilbert siedział przed nim, bacznie wpatrując się w górną część rzeki, dla ostrzeżenia o zawadzie lub niebezpieczeństwie: o zbliżającej się łodzi albo o pniu, płynącym wpoprzek rzeki. Byleby się ich lekkie czółno oddaliło w ukośnym kierunku od brzegu, aby wypłynąć na środek kanału, prąd wody podtrzymywałby je i pędziłby naprzód. Tymczasem wystarczało to, że Mars ręką dotknął prawego lub lewego boku czółna, dla nadania mu właściwego kierunku. Wprawdzie byłoby lepiej nieoddalać się od ciemnego skraju drzew i olbrzymich trzcin, rosnących nad prawym brzegiem Saint-Johnu; płynąc bowiem wzdłuż wybrzeża, pod cieniem gęstych gałęzi, byliby mniej narażeni na to, że ich kto ujrzy, ale nieco poniżej plantacyi bardzo kanciaste kolano rzeki przez prąd ku drugiemu brzegowi. Nastąpił tam wielki wir, który utrudniałby żeglugę gigu i opóźniałby jego bieg. Dlatego też, Mars, nie widząc nic podejrzanego w górze rzeki, wolał się dostać na żywe wody środkowe, wartko płynące ku ujściu. Z małego portu Camdless, aż do miejsca, gdzie flotylla stała poniżej wału, było 4-ry do 5-iu mil; przy pomocy odpływu jakoteż i ruchu krzepkich rąk Marsa, gig mógł z łatwością przebyć je w przeciągu dwóch godzin; powróciłby więc, zanim brzask ozłocił powierzchnią Saint-Johnu. W kwadrans po odbiciu od brzegu, Gilbert i Mars, znajdując się już na środku rzeki, mogli się przekonać, że jeśliby się pospieszyli, to prąd poniósł by ich ku Jacksonville. Może nawet, bezwiednie, Mars przechylał w tę stronę, jak gdyby go tam wabił nieprzeparty jakiś urok. Jednakże należało unikać tego przeklętego miejsca, którego okolice musiały być czujniej strzeżone, aniżeli centralna część Saint-Johnu. – Prosto, Mars, prosto! – tyle tylko powiedział młody oficer. I gig musiał się trzymać środka prądu, prawie o ćwierć mili od lewego brzegu. W porcie Jacksonvillskim zdawało się być jasno i głośno. Liczne światełka migały się na ulicach nadbrzeżnych, albo też drgały w czółnach, na powierzchni wód. Niektóre nawet szybko przerzucały się, jak gdyby ruchliwy nadzór był uorganizowany na dosyć szerokiej przestrzeni. Zarazem śpiewy, pomieszane z krzykami, wskazywały, że orgije wciąż jeszcze zakłócają spokój miasta. Czyżby Texar i jego adherenci wierzyli ciągle w porażkę nordzistów w Wirginii i w możliwość odwrotu flotylli federalnej? Albo może, korzystając z pozostających im kilku dni, oddawali się wszelkim nadużyciom, pośród ludności, upojonej winem i whiskey? Bądź co bądź, ponieważ gig posuwał się ciągle z prądem, Gilbert mógł przypuszczać, że niezadługo przestaną mu grozić najważniejsze niebezpieczeństwa, skoro tylko minie Jacksonville; lecz nagle dał znak Marsowi, żeby się zatrzymał. O małą milkę poniżej portu, dostrzegł on długą linią czarnych plam, rozsianych niby szereg raf, od jednego brzegu rzeki do drugiego. Byłto rzęd statków, przywiązanych w tem miejscu, które tamowały drogę na Saint-Johnie. Oczywiście, gdyby kanonierki zdołały przebyć tamę, statki te nie mogłyby ich zatrzymać i pozostałby im tylko odwrót; ale w razie gdyby te szalupy federalne sprobowały popłynąć w górę rzeki, możeby im się udało stanąć na przeszkodzie. Z tejto przyczyny przybyły, żeby przez noc stanowić zaporę. Wszystkie stały nieruchomo w poprzek Saint-Johnu. Jakkolwiek nie było widać nikogo, niewątpliwie musiała się znajdować, na pokładach, znaczna liczba ludzi, dobrze uzbrojonych, tak dla zaczepki, jak i dla odporu. Gilbertowi nasunęła się ta uwaga, że szereg statków nie zagradzał jeszcze rzeki, gdy ją przepływał, dążąc do Camdless-Bay. Ta ostrożność była więc przedsięwzięta dopiero po przemknięciu się gigu i może w przewidywaniu ataku, o którym nie było jeszcze mowy w chwili, kiedy młody porucznik opuścił flotyllę Stevensa. Wypadało przeto wycofać się niezwłocznie ze środka rzeki i o ile się tylko da, kryć się wzdłuż prawego brzegu. Możeby czółno zdołało prześliznąć się niewidzialnie przez gęstwinę trzcin i pod cieniem drzew, rosnących na wybrzeżu. W każdym razie nie było innego sposobu uniknięcia zapory na Saint-Johnie. – Marsie, staraj się wiosłować po cichu, dopóki nie miniemy tej linii, – powiedział młody porucznik. – Dobrze, panie Gilbercie. – Pewno wypadnie walczyć z wirem i jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy… – Poradzę sam, – odrzekł Mars. Zwróciwszy gig, skierował go szybko w stronę prawego brzegu, gdy się już znajdowali tylko na 300 yardów powyżej linii uwiązanych statków. Ponieważ czółno nie zostało spostrzeżone podczas kiedy przepływało rzekę w ukos, – chociaż mogło się to zdarzyć, – teraz, gdy się zlewało z ciemnemi masami wybrzeża, było to niepodobieństwem, żeby je odkryto. Prawie napewno mogło przepłynąć zaporę, jeśli nie dotykała brzegu; w samym zaś kanale Saint-Johnu ostrożność nie pozwalała na tę próbę. Mars wiosłował wśród ciemności, zwiększonych jeszcze gęstą zasłoną drzew; unikał on bacznie uderzenia o pnie, których wierzchołki wyłaniały się gdzieniegdzie z wody, z cicha też uderzał o wodę, jakkolwiek nieraz wypadło mu przezwyciężać przeciwny prąd. W tych warunkach, Gilbert opóźniłby się pewnie o godzinę. Ale mniejsza o to, że dniałoby już; byłby dosyć blisko kanonierek, żeby się nie lękać niczego ze strony Jacksonville. Około 4-ej, czółno znajdowało się na wysokości statków. Według przewidywań Gilberta, przejście było wolne wzdłuż brzegu, z powodu płytkości rzeki w tem miejscu kanału. O kilkaset stóp dalej, cypel wystający na Saint-John, cypel bardzo zadrzewiony, krył się pod kępą ogromnych bambusów. Chodziło o okrążenie tej kępy, bardzo ciemnej, gdy się płynęło pod wodę; przeciwnie zaś od strony, ku której rzeka płynęła, nagle ogołoconej z drzew. Wybrzeże, bardziej pochyłe w bliskości ujścia Saint-Johnu, poszarpane na szereg mokradeł, forsowało groblę bardzo niską i odsłoniętą. Tam, nie było już ani jednego drzewa, ani ciemnej zasłony, a tem samem wody stawały się dosyć jasne; byłoto więc rzeczą bardzo możliwą, żeby taki czarny i ruchomy punkcik jak gig, za mały, żeby dwóch ludzi mogło się w nim położyć, był dostrzeżony przez jaki statek, krążący w tych punktach. Prawda, że minąwszy ten cypel, nie czuliby już wiru, prąd tam był dosyć wartki wzdłuż brzegu, lecz nie płynący w kierunku kanału. Gdyby czółenko ominęło szczęśliwie ten punkt i zostało porwane szybko ku wałowi, niebawem dotarliby do flotylli komendanta Stevensa. Mars posuwał się więc wzdłuż brzegu z niezmierną ostrożnością, usiłując zwrokiem przebić ciemności, żeby sięgnąć do niższego biegu rzeki. Trzymał się on jak najbliżej wybrzeża, walcząc z wirem, który był jeszcze bardzo gwałtownym. Pagaja uginała się w jego silnych rękach, podczas kiedy Gilbert ze wzrokiem zwróconym ku górze rzeki, badawczo wpatrywał się w powierzchnią Saint-Johnu. Gig zbliżał się zwolna do cyplu; za kilka minut miał dosięgnąć jego końca, ciągnącego się w kształcie wązkiego pasa piasku. Znajdował się ztamtąd już tylko o jakie 23 do 30 yardów, kiedy nagle zatrzymał go Mars. – Czyś zmęczony? – zapytał młody porucznik. – chcesz żebym cię zastąpił? – Ani słowa, panie Gilbercie! – odpowiedział Mars, i zarazem, dwoma uderzeniami podrzucił gig się w ukos, jak gdyby chciał się rozbić o brzeg. Skoro tylko dotarł do gałęzi, wiszących nad wodą, uchwycił jednę z nich, zagłębił czółno w ciemną masę zieleni. Po chwili, obadwaj znaleźli się na jednej z gałęzi drzewa, nieruchomi znajdowali się wśród takich ciemności, że się nie mogli widzieć nawzajem. Ten manewr nie trwał 10-ciu sekund. Młody porucznik schwycił wtedy za ramię swego towarzysza i miał go zapytać o powód tego manewru, kiedy Mars, wyciągnąwszy rękę z pomiędzy liści, wskazał na punkt poruszający, się na jaśniejszej części wód. Byłto statek kierowany przez 4-ch ludzi; płynął on w górę rzeki, wyminąwszy pas ziemi i kierował się tak, żeby się posuwać wzdłuż brzegu powyżej cypla. Gilbert i Mars powzięli jednaką myśl: przedewszystkiem i bądź co bądź, dostać się na pokład kanonierek. Gdy ich czółno zostało dostrzeżone, bez wahania wskoczyliby na wybrzeże, przemknęliby się pomiędzy drzewami i uciekliby aż do wysokości wału. O świcie, albo dostrzeżonoby ich sygnały, z najbliższej kanonierki, albo musieliby przepłynąć rzekę wpław, ale zrobili by wszystko, co jest w ludzkiej mocy, żeby powrócić na swe stanowisko. Ale za chwilę mieli zrozumieć, że zostali odcięci od ziemi. Rzeczywiście, gdy statek znalazł się na 20 stóp najwyżej, od gaju, zawiązała się rozmowa pomiędzy ludźmi z jego pokładu i kilku innymi, których cienie ukazywały się pośród drzew, na kancie nadbrzeża. – Czy najtrudniejsze zrobione? – zawołano z lądu. – Już, – odpowiedziano z rzeki, – okrążyliśmy ten cypel aż do bagnisk. – Dobrze! Przez ten czas będziemy czuwali nad wybrzeżem i zdaje się, że tym łotrom trudno będzie wymknąć się nam. Chyba że tylko wskoczą w bagno… – Może już to zrobili? – Nie! To niemożliwe. Oczywiście, będą próbowali powrócić do swego statku przededniem; otóż, ponieważ nie mogą przekroczyć, linii statków będą się przesuwali wzdłuż wybrzeży; a wtedy zatrzymamy ich w biegu. Tych kilka frazesów dostatecznie wyjaśniło stan rzeczy. Wyruszenie w drogę Gilberta i Marsa musiało być zasygnalizowane; o tem nie można było wątpić. Jakkolwiek, płynąc w stronę Camdless-Bay, zdołali uniknąć statków, obowiązanych zatamować im drogę w powrocie, kiedy rzeka była zagrodzona, byłobyto rzeczą bardzo trudną, albo nawet zgoła niemożliwą, dostać się do celu. Gilbert przekonał się więc, że nie uszedł oka ludzkiego przepływając rzekę: mogło się to jednak ukryć, że wysiadł z towarzyszem w Camdless-Bay i że jeden z nich jest synem Jamesa Burbanka i oficerem marynarki federalnej, drugi zaś jego majtkiem. Niestety, stało się przeciwnie: młody porucznik nie mógł już wątpić o grożącem mu niebezpieczeństwie, gdy go doszły ostatnie frazesa tych ludzi. – Czywajcież pilnie… – powiedziano z lądu. – Dobrze!… Dobrze!… – brzmiała odpowiedź. Oficer federalny, to dobry łup; zwłaszcza, że jest rodzonym synem jednego z tych przeklętych nordzistów z Florydy! – I będzie nam to drogo zapłacone, kiedy Texar płaci! – Jednakże, może nam się nie uda porwać ich tej nocy, jeśli zdołali się ukryć w jakiem zagłębieniu rzeki; ale za dnia, obszukamy tak dobrze wszystkie dziury, że nie umknąłby nam nawet szczur wodny! – Pamiętajmy, że przykazano dostawić ich żywcem! – Tak… Tak… Jeśli ich przytrzymamy na wybrzeżu, zaraz damy wam znać, żebyście ich zabrali i dostawili do Jacksonville. – Zresztą, jeśli nie wypadnie polować na nich, to pozostaniemy tutaj, w wodzie. – A my na naszem stanowisku, w poprzek wybrzeża. – A więc, szczęść Boże! Doprawdy, byłoby przyjemniej spędzić noc na pijatyce w szynkowniach Jacksonvillskich… – Zapewne, jeśli ci dwaj nicponie wymkną się nam, ale jeżeli przyprowadzimy ich jutro skrępowanych, Texarowi!… Po tych słowach, statek oddalił się na długość dwóch wioseł. Potem, brzęk rozwijającego się łańcucha oznajmił, że zapuszczono kotwicę. Co się tycze ludzi, będących na skraju nadbrzeża, to nie rozmawiali wprawdzie, ale było słychać ich stąpanie po suchych liściach. Tak więc, zarówno od strony rzeki jak i od strony ziemi, ucieczka była już niemożliwą. Nad tem właśnie rozmyślali, Gilbert i Mars. Obaj nie poruszyli się ani razu, nie powiedzieli ani słowa; nic przeto nie mogło zdradzić obecności gigu, ukrytego w tej ciemnej altanie z zieleni, która stanowiła dla nich więzienie. Niepodobieństwem było wyruszyć ztamtąd. Gdyby ich nawet nie odkryto w nocy, jakimże sposobem Gilbert nie byłby dostrzeżony przy dniu? Pojmanie zaś młodego porucznika pociągnęłoby za sobą nie tylko niebezpieczeństwo dla jego życia, – jako żołnierz, chętnieby je złożył zresztą w ofierze, ale gdyby zdołano udowodnić, że wysiadł w Castle-House, ojciec jego zostałby ponownie aresztowany przez stronników Texara i wyszłoby na jaw jego spólnictwo z federalistami. Gdy Hiszpan po raz pierwszy oskarżał właściciela Camdless-Bay, zbrakło mu dowodu, który miałby teraz, trzymając Gilberta w swem ręku. A cóżby się wtedy stało z panią Burbankową? Jakie losy spotkałyby Dy i Zermę, gdyby nie było komu je szukać? W jednej chwili wszystkie te myśli nasunęły się młodemu oficerowi, przedstawiając mu obraz nieuniknionych następstw. Tak więc, w razie, gdyby ich wzięto obu, pozostałaby tylko jedna szansa: federaliści opanowaliby Jacksonville, zanimby Texar zdołał zaszkodzić. Może wtedy zostaliby wyzwoleni dosyć prędko aby wyrok, jaki ich nie mógł minąć, nie został jeszcze wykonany. Tak, cała nadzieja polegała na tem, na niczem więcej. Ale jakim sposobem przyspieszyć przybycie komendanta Stevensa i jego kanonierek do górnej strony rzeki? Jakim sposobem przedostać się za wał Saint-Johnu, jeśliby woda jeszcze nie przybrała? Jakim sposobem poprowadzić flotyllę przez te wszystkie zakręty kanału, jeśli Mars, który miał nią kierować, wpadnie w ręce południowców? Gilbert musiał zatem probować nawet niepodopodobieństw, żeby powrócić na swój posterunek przed świtem i należało puścić się w drogę, nie tracąc chwili czasu. Czy to było nie możliwe? Czy Mars nie mógł przywrócić mu wolności nagłem przerzuceniem gigu przez wiry? Czy, podczas kiedyby załoga statku traciła czas na zarzucenie kotwicy, lub odwiązanie łańcucha, nie zdążyliby tak się oddalić, żeby go nie schwytano? Nie! Byłobyto pewną przegraną, o czem młody porucznik wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze. Pagaja Marsa nie mogła iść na wyścigi z 4-ma wiosłami załogi statku; czółenko zostałoby więc wkrótce ujęte, podczas przemykania się wzdłuż wybrzeża. Taki sposób postępowania poprowadziłby ich do niechybnej zguby. Więc cóż im wypadało robić? Czekać? Niebawem miało się rozwidnić: dochodziła już 5-ta godzina i od wschodu, ukazywało się bladawe światło na widnokręgu. Jednakże należało powziąć jakiekolwiek postanowienie i oto co Gilbert przedsięwziął uczynić. Nachyliwszy się do Marsa, rzekł po cichu: – Nie możemy zwlekać dłużej; każdy z nas ma rewolwer i kordelas, na statku jest 4-ch ludzi, co znaczy dwóch na 1-go. Gdy ich zaskoczymy, da nam to przewagę… Pchnij mocno gig przez wiry i w kilku rzutach pagai uderz na statek. Stojąc w wodzie, nie będzie mógł uniknąć uderzenia, wpadniemy więc na tych ludzi i zaatakujemy ich, zanim zmiarkują, co się dzieje. Następnie wypłyniemy na środek kanału. Zanim tamci z wybrzeża rzucą popłoch, możemy przedostać się za wał i dotrzeć do naszych kanonierek. – Rozumiesz, Marsie? Mars, zamiast odpowiedzi, zatknął otwarty kordelas u pasa, obok rewolweru. Dokonawszy tego, odwiązał ostrożnie linę czółna i uchwycił za pagaję, żeby je silnie pchnąć. Ale w chwili, kiedy miał zacząć ten manewr, Gilbert powstrzymał go ruchem. Wskutek niespodziewanej okoliczności, zmienił on zamysł. Wraz ze świtem, gęsta mgła zaczęła się unosić nad wodą. Rzekłbyś, że wilgotna wata rozsnuwa się na jej powierzchni, muskając zlekka jej fale. Te opary, uformowane w morzu, napływały od strony ujścia rzeki i gnane wietrzykiem, posuwały się zwolna, wraz z prądem Saint-Johnu. Przed upływem kwadransa, tak Jacksonville na lewym brzegu, jak i kępy drzew na prawym wybrzeżu, wszystko miało zniknąć w nagromadzeniu tych żółtawych wyziewów, charakterystyczną swą wonią napełniających już dolinę. Nie, byłożto ocaleniem dla młodego porucznika i jego towarzysza? Zamiast ryzykować nierówną walkę, w której mogli paść obaj, czemuby nie sprobowali prześliznąć się przez tę mgłę? Zdawało się Gilbertowi, że nic lepszego nie mogą uczynić. Dlatego powstrzymał Marsa w chwili, kiedy ten miał raptownie odbić od brzegu; należało bowiem usunąć się ostrożnie, po cichu, unikając statku, którego sylwetka, już niewyraźna, miała się zatrzeć zupełnie. Wtedy głosy zaczęły się znów nawoływać wśród ciemności. Z rzeki odpowiadano na wybrzeże. – Baczność na mgłę! – Podniesiemy kotwicę i przysuniemy się do brzegu! – Dobrze, ale nie zrywajcie także komunikacyi ze statkami z tamy. Jeśli który nadpłynie, ostrzeżcie go, żeby krążył na wszystkie strony, aż do rozproszenia się mgły. – Dobrze!… Dobrze!… Nie lękajcie się niczego i uważajcie tylko, czy ci łotrzy nie zechcą umknąć lądem! Naturalnie, że przedsięwziętoby wskazane ostrożności. Pewna ilość statków krzyżowała się od brzegu do brzegu. Gilbert dobrze wiedział, że to nastąpi, nie wahał się przeto. Gig, z cicha sterowany przez Marsa, wymknąwszy się z pod sklepienia z zieleni, podążył zwolna poprzez prądy. Mgła stawała się coraz gęstszą, jakkolwiek przebijało przez nią blade światło. Nie było już nic widać, nawet na kilka yardow. Jeśliby czółenko, szczęśliwym trafem, nie zetknęło się ze statkiem, płynącym środkiem rzeki, to mogło się przemknąć niespostrzeżenie. I właśnie tak się stało, podczas kiedy ludzie byli zajęci zarzucaniem kotwicy z brzękiem łańcucha, wskazującym miejsce, którego unikać wypada. Gig prześliznął się zatem i Mars mógł nieco silniej oprzeć się na pagai. Teraz największą trudność przedstawiało kierowanie w taki sposób czółnem, żeby nie płynąć środkiem rzeki: należało się trzymać w niewielkiem oddaleniu od prawego brzegu. Mars nie mógłby się zoryentować poprzez nagromadzone mgły, gdyby nie szmer wody, uderzającej o podnóże wybrzeża. Czuło się już nadchodzący dzień. Jasność powstawała nad masą oparów, jakkolwiek mgła bardzo gęsta bujała u powierzchni Saint-Johnu. Przez pół godziny, gig błąkał się niejako na traf. Czasami niewyraźna sylwetka wyłaniała się niespodzianie. Można było mniemać, że to statek, niezmiernie powiększony, wskutek łamania się światła, któreto zjawisko zdarza się zazwyczaj pośród mgieł na morzu. Istotnie, każdy przedmiot ukazuje się wtedy oczom z szybkością nadzwyczajną, rośnie i sprawia wrażenie ogromnych rozmiarów. Często się to powtarzało, ale na szczęście, to co Gilbert brał za szalupę, było tylko kawałem drzewa, służącym za ostrzegający znak, wierzchołkiem skały, wyłaniającym się z wód, albo pniem zatkniętym w rzece, którego koniec znikał w atmosferze oparów. Rozmaite ptaki latały, z szeroko rozpostartemi skrzydłami. Prawie nie było ich widać, ale ich przeraźliwe krzyki rozlegały się w powietrzu. Inne zrywały się do lotu z samego łożyska rzeki, gdy je płoszyło zbliżające się czółno. Niepodobna było rozpoznać, czy wypoczywają na wybrzeżu o kilka kroków tylko, czy też zanurzyły się napowrót pod wodami Saint-Johnu. W każdym razie, ponieważ woda wciąż opadała, Gilbert był pewien, że gig porywany przez odpływ, zmierza ku posterunkowi komendanta Stevensa. Jednakże prąd zwolniał już bardzo; dlatego nie mogli oni zmiarkować, że się im udało nakoniec przepłynąć linią, gdzie przywiązywano okręty, czy Gilbert nie miał raczej powodu lękać się, że gig znajduje się właśnie na tej wysokości i że nagle potknie się o który ze statków? Tak więc możliwość wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa nie ustała jeszcze. Wkrótce nawet okazało się, że gig jest zagrożony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dlatego też Mars zatrzymywał się często, trzymając pagaję zawieszoną nad wodą. Łoskot wioseł, bliżej niż dalej, dawał się ciągle słyszeć na małej przestrzeni. Różne krzyki odpowiadały sobie na statkach i czasami, lekkie zrazu zarysy, uwydatniały się w niewyraźnej mgle. Były to krążące statki, od których należało stronić. Niekiedy także opary rozpraszały się nagle, jak gdyby ich masę rozwiało jakieś potężne tchnienie. Oko mogło wtedy sięgać o kilkaset yardów w dal, Gilbert i Mars usiłowali przeto rozpoznać swoje położenie na rzece. Ale znowu się ściemniało i czółenku pozostawało tylko dać się nieść prądom rzeki. Tylko co minęła 5-ta: Gilbert obliczył, że mogą być o 2-ie mile od tamy; rzeczywiście jednak dalej było do celu. Tę tamę byłoby łatwo poznać po wyraźniejszym szmerze prądu, po licznych pręgach wody co się tam zlewały z szumem. Gdyby tama była już przebyta, Gilbert uważałby siebie za względnie zabezpieczonego; byłoto bowiem niemożliwe, żeby statki odważyły, się zapuścić tak daleko od Jacksonville pod wystrzały kanonierek. Musieli zabłądzić ku prawej albo ku lewej stronie rzeki. Czyby nie było lepiej płynąć teraz w ukos, tak, żeby się zbliżyć do jednego z brzegów i wrazie potrzeby, zaczekać rozrzedzenia się mgły, dla lepszego rozpoznania drogi? Byłto najlepszy sposób, gdyż opary zaczynały się wzbijać w górę. Widocznie, powierzchnia Saint-Johnu miała się ukazać znowu na wielkiej przestrzeni, zanim się niebo wyraźnie zarysuje. Potem zasłona miała się nagle rozedrzeć a widnokrąg – wyłonić zpośród mgieł. Może wtedy, o milę za tamą, Gilbert dostrzegłby kanonierki, omijane przez odpływ, do których mógłby się dostać. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć szmer zlewających się wód. Prawie natychmiast gig zaczął kołować, niby porwany przez jakiś wir. Nie można się było pomylić. – Tama! – wykrzyknął Gilbert. – Tak, tama, – odpowiedział Mars i przepłynąwszy ją, staniemy u celu. Mars wziął znowu pagaję i usiłował trzymać się właściwego kierunku. Naraz Gilbert zatrzymał go: pośród cofniętych oparów, dostrzegł on statek, szybko sterowany i dążący w tę samą stronę. Czy będący na nim ludzie zobaczyli czółno i chcieli mu zagrodzić drogę? – Skręćmy na lewo, – rzekł młody porucznik. Mars zrobił obrót i po kilku uderzeniach pagają, niebawem przerzucił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Ale z tej strony głosy dały się słyszeć; porozumiewano się hałaśliwie przez tubę. Z pewnością musiało być na tej części rzeki kilka statków, które się krzyżowały, żeby sobie dać pomoc w razie potrzeby. Nagle mgły opadły, na powierzchnię Saint-Johnu. Gilbert nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku. Gig znalazł się pośród jakich 12-tu statków, których zadaniem było czuwać nad tą częścią kanału, którego wał przerzynał wężykowaty bieg po drugiej linii. – Oto są!… Są!… Takie to okrzyki nawzajem posełały sobie statki. – Tak jesteśmy! – odpowiedział młody porucznik. Rewolwer i kordelas do rąk, Marsie i brońmy się!… – Bronić się przeciwko 32 ludziom! W jednej chwili, trzy czy cztery statki przybliżyły się do gigu. Strzały zagrzmiały. Tylko rewolwery Gilberta i Marsa, których chciano ująć żywych, dały ognia. Trzech czy czterech marynarzy było ranionych i zabitych. Ale jakże Mars i Gilbert mogliby nie uledz w tej nierównej walce? Młody porucznik, skrępowany, pomimo energicznego oporu, został przeprowadzony do jednego ze statków. – Uciekaj… Mars… uciekaj!… – krzyknął on ostatni raz. Jednym zamachem kordelasa Mars pozbył się człowieka, który go trzymał. Zanim go zdołano schwytać. Nieustraszony mąż Zermy wskoczył w rzekę. Daremnie usiłowano go ująć: znikł pośród wirów tamy, której burzliwe wody przemieniają się w potoki, gdy następuje przypływ.